Crocodile
was an adult female MudWing who was first introduced in The Lost Heir. Although Crocodile was presumed a member of the Talons of Peace, she was allied with Burn and served as a spy for her. After convincing Webs to return to the Kingdom of the Sea, she followed him to the Summer Palace and revealed its location to the SkyWings. Crocodile was killed by Glory and her venom during the bombing of the Summer Palace. Appearance Crocodile was described as having a large,1 heavy brown2 shape and brown wings.3 A horrible scar pulled down one corner of her mouth into a strange grimace.4 Biography The Lost Heir Crocodile was one of the members of the newest Talons of Peace who confronted Webs about the missing dragonets. She saved him from being mauled by Cirrus, in the prologue in the book, as well as more Talons of Peace members to gain his trust. Once Webs is saved, Crocodile suggests for him to go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, where she says Coral might forgive him, and it might be the only way for him to be safe. She later appeared at Queen Coral's prison, where it was revealed that she was really a Talons of Peace infiltrator and an ally of Burn's army, by leading the SkyWings and MudWings to the Summer Palace of the Sea. Crocodile knew where to go because she secretly followed Webs back to the mysterious Summer Palace. Before she could do anything, however, Glory spat venom into her eyes. Crocodile presumably died, but her body was never found (mentioned). The army of SkyWings and MudWings that Crocodile brought destroyed the Summer Palace, though a new above water palace was being built at the end of Darkness of Dragons and Queen Coral does not have plans to hide it like the Summer Palace, planning it to be a diplomatic center instead. Quotes "You should go home. From what I hear, Queen Coral is in a merciful mood these days." - Crocodile to Webs The Lost Heir, prologue "You might be surprised. Isn't Coral supposed to be one of the greatest queens in history? That's what all the SeaWing scrolls say. Perhaps she'll forgive you. Why not take the chance, if it means you can go home again?" - Crocodile to Webs The Lost Heir, prologue "Of course I am with the SkyWings. Who knew that infiltrating the Talons of Peace would be so ''useful? I never thought I'd get the chance to follow an idiot SeaWing back to the secret palace we've been searching for all this time. Plus, bonus dragonets of destiny. I am so getting a promotion''." - Crocodile to Webs The Lost Heir, page 279 Trivia * A crocodile is a type of reptile that lives mostly in swamps. It is characterized by having a long, pointed snout. * Crocodile was the second dragon to have died because of Glory's venom, the first being Fjord. * Crocodile was the second known MudWing member of the Talons of Peace, the first being Asha. * Due to her size, it is possible that Crocodile was a bigwings. Category:The Lost Heir Category:The Lost Heir Characters Category:Deceased Characters